A Court of Darkness and Death
by feelmefall
Summary: Rhysand waits for the day his love will return his sentiments, and Feyre contemplates the creatures of the Night. UPDATE: ACOMAF chapters added!
1. Rhysand

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses or any of its characters.**

* * *

Her eyes shine brighter than the stars of my kingdom. Her voice is sweeter than the most exotic wine. Her hair feels like silk between my fingers. Her skin is smooth as a babe.

Feyre will be mine. I saw it when I looked at her. We are meant to be.

One week every month. That's how it will begin. One week a month, when she will be in my court, living in my home, exploring my lands. With me. I will never leave her side.

When the week is over, she shall return to the Spring Court, where she believes she belongs. But Night has forever marked her, she will never forget.

She will come to love me. It may take time; months, years, decades. It will happen. She will love me as I love her.

When she finally realizes, finally understands, why she feels empty, why she's not happy with him, she'll come running to me, and I'll have my arms wide.

No longer will she fear me. No longer will she flee from my presence. No. Feyre will embrace me, adore me, never leave me.

All I want is to see her eyes glitter in the moonlight. For her to see my court, my people, as more than just death and disdain.

I want her to know and understand that my kingdom is not of darkness, but rather, in its own way, another shade of light.


	2. Feyre

Only one being possesses the galaxies, the moon, and the shadows. Only _one_ being really knows what it is to live a life of illusion.

Those who do not know him judge by the way he waltzes about, head held high, with a devil-may-care attitude. Many things has he been called; arrogant, egotistical, self-centered. Of this, I, myself, am also guilty.

We did not realize it was all a façade; walls shielding his shattered center.

For his father's sins, he has been made a slave. _Amarantha's whore_ , they called him, but only because that is what they could see. I now know the truth. I have been given entry through his walls of hate and loathing, and have seen his core. Broken. He is broken. Fragile. He is fragile. Afraid. He is afraid.

Never have I seen such raw emotion. Never have I wished to comfort any creature as much as I wish to comfort him.

Though he is far, he is still close. I have been forever branded, a piece of my soul is his. When he calls me to him, draws me closer, I fear that I will not wish to leave. For my mind tells me I love one, but my heart tells me another.

A pair of violet eyes, the same ones who hold both the questions and the answers, have done this to me. It was those eyes that will drag me down, and I'm afraid I won't want to get back up.


	3. Tamlin

When I am with her, my once stone heart races, my hands sweat, and my mouth goes dry. My beautiful Feyre, she is like no other. She is the light of my life, but she has been tainted by darkness and death.

During our love-making, I look upon her arm, and remember the choices she made. The bonds she formed. She cannot turn back, cannot escape from reality, and neither can I.

While I kiss the perfect skin of her navel, my thoughts wander. What will she think of his court? What will she feel for him? Will she forget her love for me?

That monster. How dare he ruin her chasteness with his wickedness!

A ring of the purest gold remains hidden away, and I know I must make my move. For if I do not, I fear my butterfly will fly away from me, never to be found again.

One thing is certain; Rhysand will not win, for I will not let him. I, Tamlin, will rise victorious, with Feyre on my right, my court on my left, and all my enemies behind me.

Though I live in a world of eternal spring, I feel as though I endure the harshest of winters.


	4. Lucien

Oh, what joy was brought to me when my lord was happy once again! What peace filled my soul when our court was restored!

The human girl had done it, she had broken the curse. I am not ashamed to admit I believed she was not the one. That is past. I am willing to accept I was wrong, and I know all is forgiven.

Our land is alive; Thriving, nourishing. Beauty could be seen once more, at least, that is how it appears to those who know nothing. Any creature who has dwelled here long enough will recognize something is not quite right.

We all worry for him, but I especially so. He grows thinner by the day, and looks as though he hasn't slept for ages.. Of course, he puts on a shield of glamour, keeping his true appearance from the eye of others. Unfortunately for him, I can see right through his facade.

He's torn between wanting to embrace her and wanting to push her away. Quite honestly, I feel the same. She has helped us tremendously, healing and restoring our lands, freeing us from the witch, but along with her giving, she is taking. With every breath, another piece of his soul is taken and locked away, where it remains in agony.

I will not let her take Tamlin! She cannot! Without him, I'm not sure how I'd stand to live. Never mind my feelings, but what of the court! _His_ court! It will surely die.

This madness must end, one way or another. And trust me, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.


	5. ACOMF: Tamlin

**Here it is, finally! The first ACOMF chapter! I will be posting the next few chapters within the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy them and please, leave reviews!**

* * *

The rage of a thousand storms shakes me. The sting of her betrayal hurts worse than a thousand open wounds bathed in salt.

My lover, my bride; lost.

How dare that miscreant take her from me! I vow to get my revenge. It is not too late, Feyre will be mine!

My precious lover, too stubborn to realize just how broken she is. Rhysand will only damage her more! She must remain with me, safe within the walls of our home.

Oh, how fiery anger overtook me; the torment my soul endured handing my delicate flower over to Hybern! Alas, I do not regret my decision. It was what needed to be done.  
One day, she will realize. One day, she will understand. All I have done was out of love for her, for her own safety.

Rhysand is the snake who poisoned my love, and I must be the one to suck it out.


End file.
